Naruto:An Army of One
by the unknown spirit
Summary: When Naruto discovers a younger version of himself, he becomes entangled in an all out war for the fate of the Multiverse.


**Greetings to all, people of the internet, I have, after much deliberation and thought, have decided to do a full blown multiversal Naruto story. Yes. Multiversal….Please don't leave the page yet, just take a look at my first chapter before deciding. Now Let us begin. **

"…_I understand that we have had violent tendencies toward each other in the past but, I believe that we can move past that in order to secure a brighter future for both our villages. I will await your reply Lord Hokage, _

_Signed Kabuto Yakushi, Elected leader of the Sound Village_

"Lord Hokage, the Anbu Chief is here to see you."

The Hokage put down the letter and replied to his secretary through the intercom. "Excellent! Send him in." He replied excitedly.

A few seconds later the doors opened to reveal the Anbu Chief, a rather tall man clad in an all black version of Anbu armor. "Lord Hokage, I have returned to file the miss….."

"I told you Naruto to never address me with that title, in private or in public" The Hokage said with a note of annoyance. "I will not be called that by my brother and take off that mask when you are around me I don't care what any regulation says."

The Anbu Chief just sighed and removed his Fox mask to reveal a rather handsome face with ocean blue eyes, the face of twenty seven year old Naruto Uzumaki. "Well so much for keeping things official. The Anbu are really picky about that kind of thing Sasuke. Anyway I'm back and Orochimaru is dead…. I took care of it personally."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief at this news. "Finally. That bastard can't torment anybody anymore." Naruto saw the letter on Sasuke's desk.

"That the letter from Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I got it an hour before you arrived. It stated that Orochimaru was dead but I wanted to get confirmation from you before deciding on anything." Sasuke answered

"Decide on what exactly?" Naruto asked curious.

Sasuke handed the letter to Naruto to read. "Kabuto wants an economic and military alliance with us. He thinks it would be a good way to heal the relations between the Sound and the Leaf."

Naruto read through the letter for confirmation before putting it back on the desk. "What did you think when you met him in the Sound Village, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be honest. The guy's hard to read but he is no fool he will want to mend the ties between us and the Sound." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"What would you recommend, then Naruto?"

"I would suggest we allow them to become our trading partners but not military allies as of yet. The Sound Village has been an enemy to us ever since the Invasion during the Chunin Exams fourteen years ago. So creating a military alliance would not go well with our citizens or our ninjas, but now that Orochimaru is dead continued hostilities seem unlikely. Also with Kabuto trying to develop better ties to us economically and seeming to be genuinely apologetic about what happened between our two villages it would be foolish to not accept some sort of alliance. With that in mind, I think we can mend the ties between our villages through increased trade but keep our citizens happy by not going into an alliance with them just yet."

Sasuke thought the idea over before growing an approving smile on his face.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. Remind me again why you aren't the Hokage?" Sasuke asked with a large grin on his face.

"You had more fan girls." Naruto replied with a smile on his face equaling that of Sasuke.

Both of them laughed at the statement before Sasuke embraced Naruto. "It's good to see you're still alive Naruto. Sakura and I got worried when you when we lost contact a few days ago." Sasuke said in a relieved tone before releasing the embrace. "I was prepared to go out there myself and get you."

"Like the Village would let you get so much as thirty feet outside the gates without ten bodyguards, let alone into another country." Naruto said in a humorous tone. "How are Sakura and Iittle Itachi by the way?"

"We are just fine thank you very much! Unlike "some people" we don't disappear for three days straight!" yelled Sakura as she burst into the office.

"Uncle Naruto!" Four year old Itachi replied as he ran toward his uncle.

"Hey Itachi, how you been little man? Naruto said to his nephew as he hoisted him off the ground and into his arms.

"Did you beat the snake man Uncle? Did you?!"

"Yep I got the snake man. He won't be bothering you anymore." Naruto said in a happy tone that matched Itachi's.

"See! See! I told Mommy and Daddy that you could do it! Thanks Uncle!" Itachi said while hugging his Uncle.

"Alright Itachi, Let's let Uncle Naruto breath, he's had a long mission. Sasuke said to Itachi in a caring tone.

"Okay Daddy. Hey can we go get some candy?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura who gave a quick nod. "Sure Itachi, I got some time. Let's head to the candy store."

"YAYYYY!" Itachi said with stars in his eyes before bolting out of the building followed closely by Sasuke.

"Well he's still full of energy." Naruto said a little exhausted.

"Yeah he always is. Reminds me of someone I knew as a kid." Sakura replied with some nostalgia.

"How's he been doing?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"He's…..healing. He still has pretty bad nightmares about Orochimaru but now that Orochimaru is dead, he should get better." Sakura replied sadly.

"He's a strong kid." Naruto confirmed "He's got both you and Sasuke in him."

"I can't thank you enough Naruto for killing him. If he had…" Before Sakura could finish the statement, Naruto interrupted her.

"All that matters is that he didn't and that Itachi is safe. That bastard has hurt us all in at least one way. Going after Itachi was the last straw." Naruto said with an edge of anger in his voice. "I just hope that Old Man third, Pervy Sage, and Grandma Tsunade are beating the crap out of him in the afterlife." Naruto continued trying to lighten the mood.

It succeeded in making Sakura chuckle before turning to the door. "Thanks Naruto. Let's go find Sasuke and Itachi."

* * *

They found Sasuke and Itachi inside the Akamichi candy store with Itachi staring intently at a column of chocolate candy bars.

"How long has he been doing that? Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke replied "About five minutes now. Hey Itachi you choose one yet?"

"Don't rush me! It's hard to choose. Can't I just get all of them?" Itachi pleaded.

"Itachi, you know Mommy doesn't like you eating multiple chocolate bars, it's bad for you." Sasuke said in a parenting tone.

Itachi looked sad but then continued to stare at the chocolates.

"I thought you were the one who decided to stop letting him have so much chocolate." an annoyed Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"I did but I still want to be his favorite so I tell him you don't like it." Sasuke said with a sly smile. This resulted in a quick punch to the arm from Sakura. "Ouch! What did I do?"

While that was going on, Naruto went over to Itachi. "Hey Itachi, How are we doing?"

"Hi Uncle, I've narrowed it down to two either a Chocolate Kunai or a Double Chocolate Frog but I can't decide which one." Itachi said dismayed.

"Well both are pretty good so I tell you what. You choose one now, and I'll buy the other one for you tomorrow. How's that sound?" Naruto asked Itachi.

At hearing this Itachi's eyes widened with joy. "AWESOME! Thanks Uncle." Itachi exclaimed before grabbing a Chocolate Kunai and giving it to Sasuke to pay for it.

"Okay Itachi. Hey Sakura can you take Itachi outside? I don't want him getting second thoughts" Sasuke said to his wife after seeing Itachi eyeing more chocolate. After Itachi was outside, Sasuke brought the Chocolate Kunai to the Cashier. "Thanks for being patient Chouji."

"Anytime Sasuke, Itachi is actually quicker to decide than a lot of other children are." A late twenties Chouji replied. "Hey Naruto it's been a while." Chouji said turning his attention to Naruto as Sasuke exited the shop.

"Hey Chouji how's Ino?"

"She's doing well; we are actually planning on taking a vacation to the Moon Kingdom in a few weeks. Sort of a last vacation before the baby arrives."

"Really? I here it's very nice down there this time of year." Naruto replied happily "Send me a post card when you get there."

"You know you could come with us, a vacation would probably do you some good after so much time with the Anbu."

Naruto chuckled at this. "Nah. You two just go and enjoy yourselves. By the way how is Shikamaru? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh yeah! He and Temari are finally getting married." Chouji replied happily.

"Really, They are now JUST getting married?" Naruto said astonished. "Those two have been together ever since the first Chunin Exams we took. About time."

"Yeah I guess Temari finally got Shikamaru to get off his ass and marry her." Chouji stated agreeing with Naruto. "It's going to take place in the Sand Village in a few weeks. We've all been invited. You plan on coming?"

"Well of course. I will definitely be there. That's something I need to see to believe." Naruto answered happily. Anyway I got to get going see you later Chouji."

"See you Naruto." Chouji replied as Naruto walked out.

When he was out of the store, he looked around for Sasuke and saw him sitting in a bench across the street.

"Where did Sakura and Itachi go off to? Naruto asked.

"Sakura set up a play date for Itachi with Neji." Sasuke responded

"Oh yeah, Lee and Tenten's kid. How are they by the way? Naruto asked curious.

"They are doing okay. Lee wanted Neji to start wearing a kid version of the green spandex suit and even got it for him as a present a few weeks ago." Sasuke answered with a hint of humor.

"Oh I can imagine that went over well with Tenten." Naruto said sarcastically as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Yeah oddly enough, Neji lost it after the first day and Lee hasn't got him another since." Sasuke continued.

"Man I would have killed to see Tenten's reaction to the suit." Naruto said smiling.

A short silence fell between the two friends and for a while they just listened to the sound of the Village. It was a relatively quiet evening in the Hidden Leaf Village. Businesses were closing down; couples were out and about, restaurants were getting full, traders were shouting about their products. It was just an average evening in the Village.

"Hey Naruto, don't you think it's time to leave the Anbu?" Sasuke asked looking up at the sky.

Naruto gave him a weird look before speaking. "Why would I do that? I joined the Anbu to take care of threats to the Village."

"The last big threat to the Village was Orochimaru. I think that now that he is gone, you should get out of the Anbu or at least take a break for a few years. You've done an outstanding service to the village, so why not enjoy some well deserved rest?" Sasuke replied turning his head to face him

"Why are you so concerned about me staying in the Anbu Sasuke? Naruto asked slightly annoyed. "And don't give me that 'you need rest' bull shit."

Sasuke then put a serious look on his face. "Okay Naruto I'll get right to it. Remember Kakashi sensei? He was in the Anbu for a long time and because of that nearly destroyed himself. Naruto, you've doing Anbu missions twenty four seven for ten years now, barely getting anytime to sleep. You never take brakes, you are rarely in the village, and you hardly talk to our friends or know anything about what is happening in their lives. Hell, if Sakura and Itachi didn't come in earlier, I think you would have asked me for another mission. Am I wrong?"

Naruto just sat in silence

Sasuke sighed before continuing."Look I will never be able to thank you enough for ending Orochimaru. You know that. But as your friend, no, as your Brother, I thank you should leave the Anbu for a while.

"And do what exactly?" Naruto asked. "

"Go on vacation, spend some time with your nephew, talk to your friends, get hobbies, train with Lee, become a Jonin and train a group of Genin, Go on dates, get married, have a kid, I could go on." Sasuke said with a smile. "My point is there is more to life outside the Anbu Corps. You knew that once." Sasuke said getting up. "In the end it's up to you. I just want you to know my thoughts on it."

As Sasuke was about to leave he was stopped in his tracks by what Naruto said.

"Today makes it ten years."

As soon as he heard that Sasuke stopped and looked back at Naruto

"Naruto you can't keep beating yourself up about her. She wouldn't want you to. You know that right? Sasuke asked worried.

"Sasuke. It was MY fault she was killed. I was supposed to protect her but….." Naruto went quiet before he could finish his statement.

Sasuke was at a loss for words at Naruto so he tried to move on to a different subject. "Hey Sakura will be fixing supper in a few hours. You want to come over for dinner?" Sasuke asked

Naruto continued his silence before getting up off the bench. "No. You go ahead Sasuke; I'll catch up with you later. I…I've got some things to do."

As soon as he finished that statement Naruto dashed off. Leaving Sasuke alone.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Naruto found himself in the Leaf Village Cemetery walking toward a particular gravestone. The cemetery was never completely deserted. There was always someone there paying their respects to those who had passed on. On his way he passed many gravestones of the people he once knew and had called friends,

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Asuma Sarutobi_

_Jiraiya_

_Tsunade_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Neji Hyuga_

Might Guy

And many others, all loyal warriors who had fought for their village until the end. Naruto had paid his respects to these graves many times over but he always felt saddened when he walked past them. After walking by a few more stones he came to the one he was searching for.

_Hinata Hyuga_

With some sadness in his voice, Naruto began to speak."Hey Hinata, I know It's been a while but I just figured that I...I just want….I just needed to say hi.

Naruto was quiet for a long time before continuing.

I know that…I know that I don't come as often as I should but….Orochimaru is finally taken care of. He won't be bothering anybody anymore so that's good….Sasuke thinks I should get out of the Anbu, you know him always caring for other people….Itachi is doing well. I promised him I would buy some chocolate tomorrow. That kid loves his chocolate. Hehehe."

Naruto was once again silent for a long time. By now, night had fallen on the Leaf Village and anybody who was at the cemetery had gone home for the night except for Naruto.

"I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't strong enough to save you I..I..I tried but…..I wasn't able to. I hope that…where ever you are now…..you are enjoying it and…..I'm sorry…I know I've been saying it for years now but...I'm sorry"

Running out of words to say and with tears streaming down his face, Naruto decided it was best for him to leave. He turned to leave but not before seeing dark clouds moving into the Village sky.

It didn't take too long for the rain to falling. Soon enough it was pretty much a down pour over the entire village. All the people who were enjoying the nightlife had either returned to their homes or gone into restaurants to get out of the rain leaving the streets pretty much deserted. Naruto didn't really notice or care about that though. He was just slowly walking through the rain heading for his apartment occasionally stopping to look up at the sky. He eventually arrived at his apartment only to find that the door was partially open.

"_That's strange."_ thought Naruto slightly becoming tense. He pushed the door further open and what he saw only made him tenser. There was a trail of dry blood running across his living room carpet and straight to his bedroom. Naruto quietly walked to his bed room and looked inside. The intruder never made it to the bed. He had fallen on the ground and passed out from the blood loss. Naruto made his way to the body, quietly in case the intruder was still awake. As he got closer he noticed that the intruder was about twelve to fourteen years old wearing a robe that looked similar to what the Fourth Hokage used to wear. Then he noticed the Intruder's blonde head.

At this point a couple possibilities were going through Naruto's head but he needed to see the face of the intruder before he could act upon them. Deciding that the intruder was indeed unconscious, Naruto rolled the body over. What he saw did away with any idea he had.

"What… The….Fuck?"

* * *

"_How? It's not possible. A Henge? No it would have disappeared when he went unconscious. A genjustu? No then I wouldn't have been able to bring him to the doctors. What the HELL?" _This was the process Naruto's mind had been going through, for the past three hours as he was sitting outside the surgery room. He would ask how it was possible before trying a solution which didn't work and then he would repeat the process. A few Minutes later Sakura came out of the surgery room looking tired and drained.

"So how is he?" Naruto asked more curious than concerned.

"Well I don't know how that kid made it into your apartment; much less take two steps without falling over and dying. He was in terrible condition. Four broken Ribs, a Large cut across the stomach, broken arms and a broken toe." Sakura said amazed. "Not only is he alive but he is healing at an extraordinary rate. One that I haven't seen since….. Well since you Naruto."

"That can't be another me in there can it? I mean that's impossible." Naruto asked hoping for some confirmation.

"I don't have any answers Naruto. All I know is that he looks like a carbon copy of you back when you were thirteen. I'm going to take some blood and see if it matches your DNA. You just try to get some rest Naruto." She said caringly. "Goodnight."

Naruto got up and left the hospital, though not before making sure there were some Anbu guarding the room where the other him was staying. He made it to his apartment but decided to just do some midnight patrols around the Village. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

"Just stay calm Naruto. In due time things like these work themselves out. Just have patience." Naruto thought to himself.

Little did he know that he was now forever entangled in something bigger than he could have ever imagined.

**There we go. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember to Review. See you guys later. **


End file.
